The Game Has Changed
by chinahouse
Summary: Olympus is going through an anarchic change. Ares' blooming interest in Athena sparks a change in heart, Hades is adamant in causing hell on earth as payback, and Zeus struggles to keep the hierarchy in place. Shifts in morals, motives and relationships major celestial damage control. Can the gods control their primal - and carnal - instincts as their motives alter?
1. Chapter I

THE GAME HAS CHANGED

**WARNING: Dark, Mature Themes.**

'We need to talk, Ares.'

'It must be serious. You never come to talk to me.'

Athena dismounted her obsidian steed – courtesy of Hephaestus – and stood before Ares' throne humbly. She needed him to as passive and suggestible as possible, even if it meant letting her guard down in his domain - even if it meant exposing the tender nape of her neck to him, in a vulnerable gesture – a bow.

'I must say,' Ares stood up and descended from his thrown; he stood before Athena, just inches away from her, his dark red hair blowing before his face, 'I'm a little alarmed. You come here without your armour, unannounced, and say you want to 'talk' but, as I recall, the last time we tried to chat reasonably,' he captured a stray lock of her hair between his fingers, 'you slit my throat open.'

'You made threatening advances, I was afraid.' Athena backed away slightly. Her steed, feeling the tension, shook its reins impatiently. Ares snorted, amusedly.

'Hardly, you have your father's temper. Tell me,' his voice lowered deviously, 'did you enjoy it? Seeing my blood run?' he grinned, awaiting Athena's response. She glanced away momentarily.

Yes, Athena was inclined to blood-shedding, but only when it came to slaying beasts – even beasts like Ares. Human blood, so precious though plentiful, was such a waste to spill, and thus she protected humans, even from each other. But the gods, so powerful and careless, were such tempting targets – especially Ares.

She remembered the last time she stood in Ares' domain. What was meant to be a brief meeting turned into a heated discussion and soon Athena's sword was drawn. She sliced his neck open, the blood seeming to drain right through face and down his neck. They both stood for a moment. And yes, Athena did enjoy seeing Ares' blood run. From his throat, down his chest and onto the gleaming gold buttons of his military jacket. She enjoyed every second. There was something tasteful about seeing Ares covered in his own hot, crimson blood.

'You did, didn't you?' he tickled the under of her chin – or more, ran his nails along it. Athena grunted and pushed him back firmly with one hand.

'I am not a sadist.' She said, and Ares' laughed, turning back to his thrown.

'No you are just a saviour, a pure virgin goddess who cannot bear to see her humans' blood spilt.' He turned to her before sitting down, 'You should see their battle fields Athena, rivers of blood so deep and long you could bathe your soft skin –'

'On that note,' Athena interrupted, shuddering and the thought of the humans slaughtered at war, 'that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Or the main thing really. The other Olympians have been issuing some complaints about your involvement in the humans' war.'

'When haven't there been complaints?'

'Well I think it's time the complaints, along with what is causing them ends.' Ares, who had been looking out into the distance leisurely, now looked at Athena. His stare was frosty. Athena continued.

'Zeus is now adamant that is stops, Ares. Yes it's fine if you want to support the humans, if you want to bless them and give them strengths and powers beyond themselves, but fighting alongside them is wrong. It's an unfair advantage – '

'Unfair advantage for whom?' Ares suddenly perked up with annoyance. Athena's steed thumped its hoof twice. A sign foreboding. Ares glared hard at her.

'When have you ever seen me fighting for one side more than the other?'

'When one side prays to you more than the other,' Athena argued, 'and you know the opposing side would never stand a chance against an entire army and a god.'

'Even if I do pick sides, no one is better off. Maybe the side I pick has fewer deaths, but still has death no doubt!'

'Which is exactly the point!' Athena felt her blood hot in her cheeks and Ares rose from his throne, 'You don't care about them, you only care about the carnage and the slaughter. Your bloodlust is insatiable, so how many more humans do we need to lose before you are 'partially' content?' the tone of finality in Athena's voice could be heard throughout Ares' domain, which only angered him further. He marched down the stairs, his blood boiling. Anthea backed.

'Zeus. Always sending others to do his dirty work, even his precious daughter, my beloved sister. Well you tell him,' Ares' yelled out, fire starting to lick at his boots, 'as if he isn't listening right now, that if he wants to get a message across,' the fire crawled up in legs, 'he can come speak to me face to face!'

'Ares,' Athena pushed a palm against his breast, 'calm down.'

The gesture – bizarrely – was so reassuring. Firm, but reassuring. Ares wasn't sure he had ever seen a response from Athena like this before. The heat that was slowly starting to consume his mind and his body, that searing, merciless heat, subsided into nothing.

But a new heat formed, starting right at the place where Athena touched him, bubbling and brewing inside him, a consuming, delicate heat. It worked its way down his body and threatened to leave him when Athena removed her hand.

'I won't stop you from doing what you want to do. But I will tell you that what you are doing is pointless and foolish.' Athena folded her arms over her chest, and Ares, leaning forward slightly, straightened.

'I must be a fool to enjoy it.' He said and Athena merely looked at him. She shook her head.

'Just think about my visit, and what I've said to you.'

'I will. Always.' Ares couldn't help but bow at her. She had tamed the beast within him whether she knew it or not, and she'd done it without inflicting major wounds on him. Athena nodded and turned back to her steed, patting the horses neck.

'Where are you off to now?'

'Aphrodite, there are a few things I need to pick up from her.'

'Excellent. Pass along a little gift for me won't you.' He said, and Athena turned to him.

He put her hand to Athena's throat, and brought his lips gently to hers. Athena stood stunned as Ares kept her close, his fingers enclosed around her neck. That heat in Ares – the new one – started to bubble up again. Slipping right beneath his skin, it spilled through the rest of his body, thicker, faster and hotter than before. Still delicate. Still delicious. His thumb, worked its way up and down her throat gently. He felt a boyish swallow cascade down her throat before releasing her. Athena backed slightly. She turned back to her horse and mounted. Ares watched.

'I was going to tell you,' she said, launching back into her lost sentence, 'that I don't pass along gifts.' Unknown to Athena, the heat in Ares brewed strong, refusing to subsided, her presence so near.

'Keep it.' He said, shrugging.

Ares turned and strode off to his throne.


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

Zeus rubbed his eyes tiredly. He pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose and sighed.

'Is this not the second Chimera that has escaped the underworld and terrorized the humans on earth?' he asked, knowing the answer already.

Hermes, who had been standing with his arms folded across his chest, nodded solemnly.

'It is.'

'Twice now,' Zeus boomed, his piercing blue eyes shone a golden light as they roamed about the room, seemingly searching for an answer, 'this has happened. Why? And how exactly?' He slammed his fist on the arm rest of his thrown. Olympus shook with the blow.

'The beasts of the underworld belong in the underworld and nowhere else. Nothing leaves that realm without Hades' permission, so unless he has completely lost his mind, these beasts should be nowhere near earth.' Zeus breathed. Hermes stood, waiting patiently. After a long, seemingly endless pause, Hermes cleared his throat.

'Is there anything you'd like me to do for you father?'

'The Underworld,' Zeus looked at him, 'go there. Pay Hades a visit and confront him about these two incidents. I want to know why the Chimeras keep escaping, and regardless of his reasons, I want to know what he plans to do to prevent something like this from happening again.'

'Is that all?' Hermes queried and Zeus pulled at his silver beard thoughtfully. He nodded. Hermes bowed and like a flash of lightning he was gone.

Zeus dropped his head into his giant hand and rubbed at his eyes again. He felt a hand tenderly grip his wrist.

'Another Chimera attack?' Zeus looked up to see Hera standing beside him. Dressed in her fine purple robes, she had just come back from the palace gardens. Zeus tucked his hand beneath her hair and stroked her neck gently.

'Another.'

'Where this time?'

'On Crete.' Zeus spoke almost absently, inspecting the fine lines of Hera's jaw and neck.

'Hm.' Hera expressed, almost curiously. Her attention now wandered from Zeus onto something else.

'What's on your mind?' Zeus asked, noticing her thoughtful look.

'Nothing,' she caressed his arm, 'what do you think could be causing the attacks.'

'I'm not sure my love,' suddenly his face turned hard, 'but whatever it is, it ends now, starting with Hades.'

'Athena!' Athena caught Aphrodite as she flung herself carelessly into Athena's arms. Aphrodite squeezed, planting a kiss on Athena's cheek. Athena's stood entranced by Aphrodite's scent.

Perhaps one of Aphrodite's most favourable traits, second to her unmatchable beauty, was the fact that her scent was the most enrapturing thing, in that, she smelt of all the things that one loved.

Of course, this scent was relative to whoever was close enough to smell her, so not everyone would smell the same thing, but that perhaps was one of the reasons that anyone – and really _anyone_ – could fall in love with Aphrodite in an instant.

And so Athena found herself locked tight in the embrace – her face buried in Aphrodite's soft neck. The scent of freshly cut grass, armour being forged in the heart of fire, the hot sweat, thin and lingering on a man fresh from battle filled her lungs with each breath and before reaching the climax of their encounter, Aphrodite pulled Athena from her.

Athena stood almost curious about what had happened. Aphrodite, close to her, smiled and said softly, 'This is what happens when you deprive your body of what it wants.' Athena glanced away momentarily.

Aphrodite twirled locks of Athena's hair about her slender fingers, inspecting her friends expression.

'You hardly ever visit me,' Aphrodite frowned and Athena almost laughed.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?' Athena wrapped her hands around Aphrodite's wrists and gently pulled her hands away.

'What can I do for you?' Aphrodite asked.

'Well it's less for me and more for Persephone, she said she leant you a few ingredients for your perfumes and potions and what not. I offered to come pick them up for her when she said she was still weak from her underworld-to-olympus trip.'

'Oh yes! It's spring, I completely forgot she'd be back so soon. Come with me.' Aphrodite grabbed Athena's hand and led her through the palace.

Finally once the two reached Aphrodite's intimidate quarters, Aphrodite searched the room for the ingredients.

'Where did I…ah yes!' she said hurrying over to cupboard. She opened it and retrieved a box covered with a fine, silk cloth. Setting down the box on a table close to where Athena stood, she beckoned Athena to her and lifted the cloth delicately.

In the box were little vials and bottles filled with all sorts of things Athena didn't know. Vials glowed and bottles shook, each little vessel with a tag or a label. Athena picked up one and inspected it. I was filled with a translucent, violet liquid. On it was a label.

'Hydra tears,' Athena read out loud. Aphrodite smiled and nodded.

'The only part of the Hydra of Lerna that isn't completely poisonous. The vial was given to Persephone by Hercules when he ventured to the Underworld to capture Cerberus. He found Persephone weeping alone and gave it to her as a gift. Apparently just after Hercules slayed the ninth head of the Hydra, the head shed one lone glistening tear. The tears have excellent restorative powers.'

'Wow. I didn't know.' Athena said inspecting the bottle.

'You could use some.' Aphrodite said bluntly and Athena looked at her. Aphrodite blushed.

'Only for those terrible war scars you have.'

'I'd prefer not to put the excretion of any beast on my face, thank you.' Athena put the vial back in the box, 'I bet this box is very valuable.'

'It is and that's why I keep it hidden. That and the Graces have a tendency to dip into to my good ingredients.' She rolled her eyes.

'I'll keep it safe,' Athena smiled, covering the box with the cloth. Aphrodite led Athena back out the palace.

'You must stay longer next time.' Aphrodite held Athena's hands in hers Athena smiled.

'I'll try.' With another kiss on the cheek and a brief hug, Aphrodite bid Athena goodbye. She watched Athena mount her horse, the box stowed away carefully.

As she watched Athena make her way from the Palace at a gallop, a Grace came to her, offering a bubbling potion in a vial. She bowed her head.

'The first of the batch, Sweet Mistress.'

Aphrodite did not draw her attention from the small dot Athena was as she galloped away. She grabbed the vial and looked on, moments passing.

The Grace squealed, reeling back as the vial exploded with Aphrodite's grip. The rose coloured potion splashed onto her hand and the Grace's dress. Shards of glass tore through Aphrodite's palm as she balled her fist. Blood trickled down her wrist and through her fingers. The Grace watched her mistress' chest heave with large eyes.

'She has been with him.' Aphrodite said, her voice rising as she looked on, 'She has been with him and I can smell him on her.'


	3. Chapter III

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I got all my wisdom teeth removed about four days ago so I haven't been feeling too well. Thanks for the wonderful comments, and supporting this little project :) **

CHAPTER III

Ares would never admit it, but he was totally unsettled by Athena's visit. He sat in his throne, restless and agitated. The warmth she had brought him disappeared the moment he could no longer sense her in his domain, and immediately he was hot with fury.

How dare Zeus? How dare he try to dictate Ares after all these millennia? Zeus – the cause of many wars and battles. Zeus – who raped women and goddesses, spawning gods and demigods, half of which he could barely control. Ares slammed his fist on the armrest.

Damn him. He barely could control himself, what gave him the right to control Ares?

Besides, what could Zeus do if Ares didn't comply? Banish him? Hardly, he would just find new domain away from Olympus, maybe even establish a cult to his name. That was too simple, and not even Zeus would be dumb enough to banish him.

Even if he were banished from earth completely, he still had support elsewhere. Hades would, perhaps reluctantly, accept him into the underworld if he just asked. After all, if it weren't for Ares, Hades might still be entrapped by King Sisyphus.

Ares smirked, running his hand through his thick dark red hair.

No, he was an _asset_ to Olympus, _not_ a liability, and Zeus knew that much.

And Athena. Ares almost laughed to himself. Zeus would never admit, and Athena wouldn't bare to hear it, but she was _Daddy's little Princess_. His favourite. She would do anything for him, which made Ares think – had it been all up to her, would she really have chosen high-road, or sliced through him mercilessly? Ares felt that sweet warmth again, bubbling through him relentlessly.

'No, not now,' he murmured to himself and the warmth subsided. He had an idea, and now wasn't the time for such weaknesses. He got up from his throne, calling for a servant to prepare his steed for the journey to Zeus' Palace.

Truth be told, Hermes hated the underworld. Though he had been sent there hundreds of times, relaying messages, he didn't feel any more welcome with each visit.

There was a whole process that came with travelling to the Underworld. First, there would be the silent and often perilous boat trip to the gates of the Underworld. Hermes remembered his first boat trip – he had to cough a silver coin to the grumpy and insulting Charon, and brave the river Styx who was in a foul mood after hearing one of the oaths made over her had been broken.

Second came getting past Cerberus. Hermes had tried singing to the beast, petting it, feeding it raw meat (which surprisingly, didn't work as Cerberus only consumes unworthy souls apparently) dancing for it and many other tricks but the beast would not relent. With every trick Hermes was closer to being torn apart, until Persephone came to the rescue to calm the beast and allow him in. Then the goddess would tell Hermes the special command Hades used to calm the beast, and once Hades found out she did, he's promptly change the command.

But now Persephone was back at Olympus, and Hades would be even more intolerant of Hermes' visits after what he was about to tell him.

As Charon ferried the two down the surprisingly calm Styx, Hermes sighed. Dionysus was hosting a party tonight and Hermes had been invited specially. Now he was surely missing the first half, which is usually the best part. But knowing Dionysus, Hermes grinned, the party would be weeks long.

'What're you grinning about boy?' Charon snarled and he rowed and Hermes grin disappeared.

'Nothing.' Hermes shook his head.

'Well you shouldn't be smiling about a damn thing, because we're here and sweet Persephone isn't here to save you.' Charon laughed, spluttering as he did. Charon Moored the small boat and Hermes stepped off. It was dark, relentlessly cold, and he almost felt as though Charon and Styx were just watching – waiting for him to be attacked.

Cerberus, lay at the gates, one paw resting over the other. Fast asleep, Hermes approached the beast, and immediately a head lifted, eyeing him closely. The other to heads rose from the ground and all three watched him.

Hermes stood and swallowed. And then something bizarre happened.

Cerberus' six eyes did not begin to glow. He did not bare his hundreds of teeth, dripping with poisonous saliva. All three heads merely bowed before Hermes, and the gates slowly opened.

Hermes stood shocked. Was this some sort of…trick? Would the moment he take a step be the last step take?

'You better hurry boy before he change his mind.' Hermes heard Charon call. He stepped pass the beast quickly and entered the gates unscathed.

Cerberus raised his heads and looked over the river Styx. The beast let out a bark that made Hermes quake.

'Alright, alright! I'm going back…' Hermes heard Charon say. And then it was all silent.

Hermes walked through the dark path to Hades Palace. Apparently the places past Hades' Palace were fairly pleasant, but he had never been passed the place.

Once in the Palace and approaching the throne, Hermes bowed low, an ancient sign of respect. He looked up at the dual thrones Hades had created. One was empty.

'Your Highness, may I ask how you have been?'

'It's nice to see you Hermes. What is your business?' Hades said curtly. His voice – deep and smooth in the darkness – unnerved Hermes. Hermes was quiet for a moment, looking at the man on his throne. Hades raised an eyebrow.

'If I may ask?' he said folding his arms over his chest.

'Of course. I…I've come to give you a message.' Hermes smiled cheesily. The smile he learnt to give when he was about to relay a message the recipient would not want to hear.

Hades gestured for him to continue. Hermes thought of how to word it.

'Well, Zeus has been…concerned with the uh…occurrences on earth lately.'

'None of which are my concern. He may remember that I may only concern myself with the Underworld,' Hades shifted in his seat, 'with the _dead_. I believe earth is only for the living.'

'Well yes but this is partly of _your _concern.' Hermes laughed nervously. Hades frowned.

'Oh?'

'Um, yes, well you see…there have been two cases of Chimera attacks on earth. One in Athens, one on Crete –'

'Yes.'

'Oh.' Hermes stood, surprised, 'you know then?'

'I do.'

'Oh.'

'….Something wrong?'

'No, no I just,' Hermes shook his head, 'I assumed you didn't know.'

'You assumed wrong then.'

A silence filled the room. Hermes stared at Hades. Hades shrugged.

'No you see, I assumed you didn't know because it happened…never mind actually. Zeus wanted to assure that you would…assure that this doesn't happen again.'

'So Zeus thinks this is my fault?' Hades leaned forward, cocking his head to the side.

'No, no, no, Zeus isn't pointing fingers yet –'

'What does _that_ mean?'

'No, no –' Hermes held out his hands.

'I'm not quite sure what you are saying Hermes but it sounds like I'm being accused?' Hades narrowed his eyes at the young god and Hermes swallowed. He cleared his throat and too a breath.

'Listen, Zeus just wants to know why and how this happened and if you can prevent this from happening again.'

'Why does he just assume I can stop it?' Hades asked nonchalantly. Hermes stood, perplexed.

'Because you can…control the Chimera, can you not? I mean with your…great power –'

'A common misconception, I will not hold it against you. I cannot honestly say I can control these beasts without great difficulty. As you can imagine, remnants of Typhon and Echidna's glory days are still appearing all over the world and for some reason, as if handling the dead wasn't enough, everyone thinks it is _my_ duty to find and entrap them here in the Underworld. If one or two escape and wreak havoc on the humans there isn't much I can do, but check my inventory, maybe add a few locks to the cages and hope for the best.' Hades crossed his fingers and smiled. Hermes stared at him for a moment and nodded.

'Is there perhaps not…more we can than cross our fingers?' Hermes asked timidly and Hades laughed.

'Afraid to face the wrath of _daddy_ are you? I'll do what I can.' He said and Hermes bowed, somewhat relieved.

Hermes turned.

'Before you leave,' He jumped back letting out a yelp. Hades had appeared right behind him. He took in the image of the tall god standing in a black suit. Hades looked much younger than Zeus and Poseidon, which was odd as he was the eldest of the three brothers. His dark hair slicked back, he stood, smirking. Hermes bowed again, nervously.

'I must ask you a riddle. A sphinx has decided to guard my pomegranate garden and I'm struggling with a riddle she has posed. I could just kill her but that would be no fun and she would just reappear anyway, so I pose the riddle to you.'

Hermes looked up and swallowed.

'Don't worry,' Hades grinned, 'unlike the sphinx, I will not hurt you.' Hades thought to himself and nodded.

'Each morning I have appeared, to lie at your feet, and all day I will follow you no matter how fast you run, and when the night time comes, I shall disappear, only to find you again.'

Hermes stared at Hades and Hades watched the expression of horror grow on Hermes face.

'That is….quite a dark riddle.'

'Tell that one to your father,' Hades winked, 'Maybe he'll know.'

Hermes was left in the middle of the room as he disappeared.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy with the work I have to do, but I hope you all enjoy this next part :)**

Athena's eyes fluttered open, blood spilling from her forehead and onto her lids.

Just moments ago she was enjoying the sunset in Olympus, the sun bathing the hills and mountains with a warm gold glow. At that moment a servant walked in and anxiously informed her of a Cyclops attack taking place in the High Mountains of Olympus, just south of Hephaestus' lair.

'Then why isn't Hephaestus taking care of it?' she asked, marching towards her Obsidian steed. The horse snorted to life upon her approach.

'He is making a … a house call, your Greatness.' The servant said timidly, scurrying at her side.

'Ah, of course. Aphrodite.' Athena mounted her steed, her sword swinging at her hip.

'The Great King Zeus suggested you take a fleet of reinforcements with you.'

'Tell the Great King Zeus that I can handle this myself.' She said, and with a tug of the reins she was off, leaving only a trail of dust behind her.

Her hair whipped before her face as she rode hard across the plain of Olympus and into the High Mountains. Her steed battled up the hard terrain before coming to an abrupt halt. Something big was nearby.

A roar bellowed from the pits of the inner mountains sending Athena's steed into a frenzy. She patted its neck gently, stroking the cold rock. She sometimes wished Hephaestus had not given it such realistic characteristics.

Athena rode forward into the dark mountains with sword in hand now. She could see the beast up ahead and smell the foul odour of its rotting animal pelt apparel. A giant arm rose into the sky, separating the clouds as it went.

Athena held her steed steady with one hand preparing both it and herself for the jump.

One…Two…Three–

The horse kicked its hind legs up sent Athena flying into the air, sword in hand. As she left the saddle, the horse broke into small Obsidian pieces, suspended in air. Athena's feet touched the ground and the pieces of Obsidian hurtled at her, covering her body, forming the perfect armour. Only her head was left unprotected, and that would be her inevitable downfall.

Now she was in lying in the side of the mountain, watching with blurred vision, the Cyclops destroy the mountains around her.

Athena shook off the dizziness and stood up waiting for the Cyclops to come her way. She whistled, drawing the giant beast's attention. It turned to her and lugged its huge mass towards her with a bellow. Waiting for it to draw nearer, she held her ground before launching herself into the air.

The Cyclops' one eye followed her as she landed on its shoulder, driving her sword into the muddy, sweaty flesh. It roared and swung around and Athena clutched the swords handle, shutting her eyes from the rush of wind. Athena steadied herself and drew her word from the flesh. Like a hot spring, blood squirted from the monsters flesh onto Athena's face and armour.

The Cyclops swiped at its shoulder angrily and Athena ducked and dodged each blow before swiftly jumping onto its back and grabbing a hold of its animal skin rags. The smell, now so close, was tenfold worse, and had it not been for her experiences in battle and with many other beasts, she may not have been able to stomach it.

Once again Athena drove her sword into the beasts back, this time, pulling it down with all her strength to cause a deep gash. The beats cried out and staggered backward, slamming its back – and Athena – against a mountain. Athena slid from the beasts back and onto the mountains ledge, her head spinning again.

So this was actually far more difficult that she thought.

Now on the mountain she would have to draw the beasts' attention again, but her sword was still deep in its back and she had brought no others with her. They were all with Hephaestus for an upgrade.

Steadying herself again, she stood up and whistled. The Cyclops, now enraged, charged for her. She prepared herself for the jump, but before she could launch herself the Cyclops staggered backwards with a yelp of pain. Athena watched perplexed as it swiped around at its shoulder blades, its face contorting with agony.

Then it all made sense. Appearing, laden with blood, gold buttons gleaming in the last dying rays of the sun was Ares. He stood with both his sword and hers in his hands. The Cyclops turned its head to see its assailant, but Ares took the chance to swipe at its rotting cheek twice, sending putrid blood cascading down its sloppy jaw. He leaped into the air as the Cyclops swung around, and landed gracefully on rocky landing before her.

Athena felt pathetic looking up at him, the sun sinking below his broad shoulders. She watched speechless as hot blood, still steaming, dripped from his neck, down to his military jacket and onto the floor about his feet.

Ares held out her sword, its handle a few inches before her face. He smirked.

'You look like you need a little help.' He winked.

'I don't.' Athena snatched the sword from him too viciously, creating a small cut in his palm, 'how did you find out about the Cyclops, or were you just following me?' a small laugh emitted from his throat.

'I was at the palace when Zeus received the message?'

'So you've smoothed everything over with him?' Athena stood up dusting off her armour. Bits and pieces had chipped off, and she wondered if she would be able to make a full horse with what she had left.

'Well, we've reached,' a thoughtful pause, 'an agreement I should say–' and before Ares could complete his sentence, Athena grabbed him by the collar of his military jacket. She pulled him down onto her just before a cluster of rocks came cascading down on them. The beast was up again and had just slammed its fist into the mountain above their heads.

Ares pushed himself off of Athena, and she stood up after him.

'How do we kill this thing?' Ares asked, glancing at Athena, 'it's far more powerful than I thought it would be.'

'You take the head; I'll take the feet and ankles. Try to distract it whilst I attack its weak points.'

'I deliver the final blow then?' he raised a brow and she nodded, 'You don't want all that glory for yourself?'

'I figure you could use some yourself.' She shrugged. A wide grin spread across Ares face before they were off – Athena diving towards the beast's feet and Ares leaping towards its head.

Dually they quickly managed to weaken the Cyclops, Athena swinging her sword at its ankles and Ares distracting it with his antics. When the beast staggered backward for the last time, Athena called out to the other god.

'Now Ares!'

And with one swift, strong blow, the beast's head was severed clean off. The decapitated carcass fell into the mountains, piles of rock falling up it.

Ares met Athena on ground level, both breathing heavily.

'We make a good team, you and I.' Ares said after some time. Athena glanced up at him and turned away promptly. He was covered in blood again, drenched in the stuff. She felt the inside of her mouth become very wet, and nodded.

'A _very_ good team,' he reiterated and she snorted.

'I had it under control. You weren't doing me any favours.' Athena stood back and the obsidian armour released itself from her body, once again suspending itself in air. The pieces formed her steed. The horse snorted meagrely, part of its body chipped away in battle.

'Seems my armour has done me more harm than good,' Athena said, picking shards of obsidian from her wounds. Where the armour had chipped, it had also caused lacerations in her skin, and left parts of itself lodged in the cuts.

'Excellent invention. Ridiculously stupid execution.' Ares drew one of the larger pieces of obsidian from her wounds and Athena winced, 'You are silly for using it.' Athena rolled her eyes, flicking a shard at the ground.

Nightfall had descended and the moon, so huge and opaque, loomed over the bashed mountains, spilling cold white light on the two. Ares ran his thumb over Athena cuts and bruises gently; his other fingers wrapped her arm. He pulled her towards him and Athena watched him curiously.

'Don't be so soft with me Ares.' Athena pulled away from him firmly, and he smirked.

'So anytime we agree with each other, I'm being soft? I'm proud of us: we managed to resolve a problem twice today without violence. Well…against each other at least.' He looked at the severed Cyclops head, the iris of the eye having rolled back, 'Or maybe you just like it when we fight. Maybe you're afraid we have something in common.'

'Please,' Athena scoffed turning away completely, 'there is nothing you and I have in common.'

'Well then maybe you just like hurting me,' she heard his voice behind her, deep and smooth, 'slashing through me. Cutting my throat, slicing through my skin, watching my blood run.' He placed his hand on her back, his fingers working their way up and in between her shoulder blades, 'maybe you just enjoy the tease before the game,' he grabbed her hair, now so close to her she could feel that heat in his body slowly spilling into hers. His lips brushed her ear, 'I love watching you pretend you're a saint, when I know you're a beast just like me.' He kissed her ear, breathing heavily, nipping at the skin. Athena rammed her elbow into his chest, but Ares merely tugged on her hair, exposing her throat and jaw to the moon. His hand crept from her hair and around her throat, massaging the flesh roughly – intensely. He listened to her swallow intently, and was sure she fought a groan between breaths.

Athena spun around and flung Ares into the side of a rock. She glared at him as he steadied himself, standing up.

'You're just a boy Ares, barely able to control yourself.' She almost laughed as he approached, furious.

'You have no idea what losing control even tastes like.' He spat, the sweet heat leaving his body and another inhabiting him – a dangerous one.

'You are such a child. Constantly playing these senseless games. When will it ever get into your premature skull that no one wants to play with you?' She turned and sauntered over to her steed, mounting it with ease.

'You're just a dry, self-righteous bitch. You'll never know what a pair of hands caressing the inside of your thighs will ever feel like because no one wants an uptight matron like you!'

Those were the last words Athena heard as she rode off back to her palace.


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER V

Aphrodite watched Hephaestus ride off into the night, the looming moon hanging over him.

'Finally,' she said absently to her servant, 'it felt like he would never leave.' She smirked and her servant looked out at the horizon.

Aphrodite's lips twitched, her smirk faltering. Things never used to be the way they were now. He never used to be so brash, so abrupt and impatient. Things were very different.

The speck that was Hephaestus disappeared into the glare of the moon's rays, shielding him from the now, apparently nostalgic look in his wife's eyes, as her servant observed. Aphrodite glanced at her servant and looked away. She turned to her palace and started heading for the marble stairs.

'Would my mistress have me prepare her bath?' the servant asked, humbly at her mistress' side.

'No,' Aphrodite said, her voice firm, 'but prepare my finest white dress.'

'Is there an occasion your grace?'

'I'm going to visit an old friend.'

* * *

Ares rode back to his Palace, the moonlight bright on his skin. He wouldn't dare enter the courts of Zeus covered in Cyclops blood as much as he would like to. His mother would have a fit seeing him drip a beats blood on the 'good marble'.

He entered his domain and a group of servants flocked to his steed. He shouldered passed the few that fiddled with his saddle, and they didn't dare touch him, the ones that followed him back into the palace.

Entering through the huge doors he unbuttoned his military jacket and tossed it onto the ground, red – now cold – blood staining the floor.

'Someone do something about that.' He called as he headed to his quarters and he heard the servants rush in a flurry to tend to his jacket.

He climbed the stairs leading to his intimate quarters and let out an acute whistle. A servant came rushing seemingly out of nowhere. Timid but eager, she caught up to him as he walked briskly. Ares tore of his shirt with the same carelessness as he did his jacket and held it out. The servant, palms opened out wide, accepted the shirt like a bloodied gift. She hesitated to look up, only to find herself caught in her master's gaze.

'Go.' He said, and she scurried off, clutching the shirt to her breast, the collar staining her chin.

Ares entered his room and shut the huge door behind him. He pressed his naked back against the cold wood and sighed. He stood for a moment, before peeling his wet back from the door, leaving the door sticky with blood and sweat. He ran his hand through his dark red hair and he paced the room as the fire ebbing in the hearth illuminated his torso. The blood dripping down him glowed golden in the light. Ares entered his bathroom, fiddled with his belt relentlessly before ripping it from his trousers. He filled his tub with water because he knew his servants were too incompetent to do that in time, he boiled the water beyond boiling point, or any point that anyone else could stand really, and entered the water. He sat there, soaking, as the water lapped the blood from his body.

And in the calm of that cold bathroom, Ares slapped his hand against his forehead.

Idiot.

He did it again. He lost control. This is why Zeus was so reluctant to give him want he wanted.

'Idiot.' He muttered to himself, running his hand up his collarbone and to his shoulder. The water plopped quietly with his movements.

And then there was Athena – whom he called a 'self-righteous bitch' and an 'uptight matron'. Athena and Ares had been calling each other names since the day they first met and Ares had called Athena worse, but now really wasn't the time to get on Athena's bad side.

He just lost control. In every way possible. Seeing Athena in the moonlight, the moon bathing her skin in that milky white glow, her scars so bright and red. Ares remembered standing on a mountain nearby, watching her fight the Cyclops. He couldn't help but smile – she wasn't graceful or agile or lithe but she was fierce and ferocious. Cunning…exquisite.

Ares had now sunk so far down into the water only half his head was visible, just above his nose. He closed his eyes, and submerged himself into the water totally, imagining himself capturing Athena's wrists in a vice grip – a _near_ inescapable vice grip – just to give her a little hope that she could run from him – or fight him. But she wouldn't and a wall would suddenly appear and she would be against it, and he would be against her. He would let his face roam her neck, press his chest against hers when she resisted, and then he'd tell her all the things he would do to her. And then tell her how she'd enjoy it.

Then a servant would promptly call at his bathroom door to interrupt him.

'There better be a good reason for you interrupting me,' he said resurfacing, the water now at temperature so hot his servant had to stand outside the door to escape the uncomfortable heat.

'Forgive me my master, but the Great King Zeus has requested an audience with you.'

* * *

Hades ears pricked. He listened intently, quite sure that he was not alone in his Palace. His hand instinctively touched the armrest of Persephone's throne.

'I'm sure you weren't expecting me.' Aphrodite said emerging from the darkness. How radiant she looked in that white dressed, her endless curved being hugged by its sleek cut. She approached, almost glowing in the dark court.

In a split second Hades was right before her.

'Of course I wasn't. I don't expect anyone. _No one_ should be here.' He walked towards her and she put on a coy smile. She lifted her hand.

'Have all these years in the dark made you bitter? Maybe uncivilized? How do you treat a lady guest in your court?' she said playfully, and he accepted her hand, his grip firmer than it needed to be and kissed it lightly. His hands were ice cold. His _lips_ were ice cold. Aphrodite didn't know how Persephone did it.

Hades disappeared into the darkness. Aphrodite could see him nowhere in the court but could still feel his presence. A little trick he often enjoyed doing.

'What do you want, Aphrodite?'

'What is wrong with you?' she almost laughed, 'All I wanted was to visit my old friend and here you are, disappearing, not even making me feel at home.' She pouted, encircling herself in her arms.

'This home is for the dead,' his voice came ephemeral from the palace walls. Suddenly he appeared behind Aphrodite, and she turned, expecting to find him there, 'unless you want to be dead too, you would be wise not to come here.'

'Hades,' she grinned, placing her hands on the lapels of his suit, 'you don't have to be so threatening. I don't need to be dead to come to your palace do I? I'm sure you miss Persephone, you know you can call me whenever you want some company.' She gripped the lapels. Hades' eyes grew wide. He could smell her. Smell her scent.

Persephone.

Taking some time to collect his thoughts, he smiled bitterly, looking down at Aphrodite.

'What is your business here Aphrodite?'

'You're awfully tense.'

'Don't play with me.'

'I wouldn't dare.' Aphrodite slipped her hand under his black suit jacket, and looked straight into his eyes. Unashamedly, she explored his torso before encircling his waist with both her arms.

'You're so cold. When was the last time you really felt warm?' she pulled herself towards him and moved in to lay her lips on his. She could feel the warm of his breath – seemingly the only warm – and their lips were just inches from touching before Hades' fingers were wrapped around her throat. She was two feet into air, clawing at his hand and arm when she saw him grin.

'I told you not to play with me Aphrodite. You're right, I am _awfully tense_, and you've been such a darling to offer your soft neck as a soother.' His grip tightened and Aphrodite winced. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but then again – he could change his mind. Hades smiled watching the beautiful goddess squirm in his hand. Her black eyes were glorious against her white skin. He dropped her and disappeared.

Aphrodite doubled over, coughing, rubbing her neck.

'I must admit,' Hades' voice rang from marble walls, 'I love to play a game or two, but I'm not a very fair player. What would be the fun in it if you actually had a chance to beat me? I think just the hope in your eyes that I'll give in to your feminine wiles is enough.'

'I'm surprised at you Hades,' Aphrodite said straightening herself, 'Persephone had told you have such soft hands–'

Aphrodite jerked forward as Hades reappeared to grab her jaw. He pulled her towards him her face in his hand, just a few inches from his.

'They are aren't they? Now, this is the last time I'll ask you. What do you want?' he asked, sardonically. Aphrodite was quite for some time, before speaking again.

'I have a dilemma. I'm weak. As you just saw you overpowered me so easily. I had no defences against you –' she wrapped her hands around his, 'I had no chance. I want a chance.' Hades laughed.

'You don't need a _chance_. You have gods crawling at your feet to defend you and fight for you.'

'Well I don't want them to. I want to fight for myself. I want to be strong and powerful – like you.' She said, and Hades, if he could see anything in her eyes, saw a hint of desperation. A hint of longing. He released her from his grip and looked at her curiously.

'So what do you want me to do about it?'

'The river Styx, she can give endless power and strength.'

'And?'

'I wish to dip into those waters. To receive that power.' Aphrodite looked at him determinedly. Hades smirked, amused. He disappeared again.

'Good luck then. Styx is most reluctant to allow gods to enter her waters for the sake gaining more power. Often the result of this had been the abuse of the power by the god and Styx does not take to that very kindly. You'll have to consult with her.'

'That's why I came,' Aphrodite looked around, 'Be my liaison Hades. You out of all people have one of the greatest relationships with Styx, you could be my contact.'

A long silence before Aphrodite could hear Hades' voice echoing again.

'Styx and I share a strong bond but that does not mean I can convince her to do what she does not want to do. I, like you, can only make requests and suggestions, the decision she makes is entirely up to her and not at all influenced by me.'

'She would be more kind to you than to me.' Aphrodite said.

'This is true.'

'Will you? For _me_ Hades?' Aphrodite put on her softest voice, making her eyes wider than ever.

'I'll see what I can do.' He said and Aphrodite smiled, victorious.

'Well then you must come down here and allow me to give you a kiss.' Hades appeared before Aphrodite and she promptly put her arms around his neck.

'Fair warning, Aphrodite,' he said before their lips could meet. He pulled her arms from his neck, 'Styx. She is tolerant, but not merciful. Once you enter her waters she will decide what powers you will acquire and more importantly what _you_ will have to sacrifice in order to keep them. If she sees your heart is not pure with its intention, she will consume and corrupt it and there is no turning back.'

'In other words I am selling my soul here.' Aphrodite said, touching his lapel again.

'Great power comes at a great price. Is your heart pure enough?'

Aphrodite looked over his shoulder absently. She knew what she wanted when she met his eyes.

'As pure as a new-born's tears.'

* * *

Zeus was slightly concerned with the absent look in Ares' eyes when he entered the royal court.

'Ares,' Zeus repeated when he was quite sure Ares' focus was elsewhere, 'are you listening to me?'

'Yes, I am.' Ares said promptly.

'As I said, I don't usually plant Cyclopes anywhere in Olympus; you know how much havoc they cause. Did you succeed in your little experiment?'

'Yes, the Cyclops is dead.' Ares folded his arms over his chest. Zeus rolled his eyes.

'Of course it is. I wouldn't expect it not to be. But what about you and Athena, were you able to work together?' Ares thought, choosing his words carefully. He almost laughed, running a hand through his dark and still wet red hair.

'Athena and I will always be…oil and water in a way, but we can get a job done. We would be a force to be reckoned with.'

Zeus narrowed his eyes at Ares sharply.

'I know what you're thinking,' Ares said putting up his hands and shrugging, 'I have Athena's best interests at heart, I really do.'

'From what I've seen between the two of you, you don't get along very well.'

'It's all banter and a bit of play. The two of us,' Ares smiled to himself, 'get a long quite well actually.'

Zeus pulled on his beard and tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne.

'You are playing a very risky game here Ares.' He looked at Ares and Ares merely smiled to himself again.

'I think we should host a banquet to make the big announcement.' He said shrugging, and Zeus looked at him for a long time.

'Consult Dionysus; have him make the preparations for tomorrow evenings feast.'

* * *

Ares, on his way back to his own palace, stopped at the temple of Dionysus to deliver the message himself. He entered the giant marble structure, pushing his way through drunken Maenads and servants, kicking golden goblets and plates out of his path as he made his way to Dionysus' intimate quarters. Of course Dionysus had a party, perhaps for the last few days even.

'Master Ares,' a servant dropped to Ares' feet, with slurred words he continued, 'would you like to request an audience with our leader, Dionysus?'

'Request an audience? You lot barely look like you can put yourselves together.' Ares pushed the servant to the side with the toe of his boot and climbed the stairs. The servant struggled up and hobbled to Ares, trying to match his pace.

'Then would Master Ares have me escort him to our leader Dionysus' quarters?' the servant said, stumbling over every step they climbed. Ares pushed him aside and he landed on the stairs, defeated, and soon, asleep.

Ares expected Dionysus to be lying drunk and half asleep on his bed, drunken Maenads and woman strewn across his room, sprawled out on sheets and carpets with wine goblets still held slack in their hands.

What he did not expect was to find the door opened by Hermes, draped in nothing but a silk sheet, eyes bloodshot and hair messy. Hermes only realised Ares was standing before him, a look of shock on his face, after a few seconds.

Ares looked him up and down.

'Hermes?'

'Ares. It's good to see you.' He laughed nervously, smoothing his hair over.

And awkward silence ensued in which Ares tried to gather his thoughts. He put together the puzzle.

'I see,' he said quietly to himself, eyeing the silk sheet.

'Who's at the door?' said Dionysus rather lovingly, appearing close behind Hermes. He started at the sight of Ares. Hermes cleared his throat.

'I'm going to…um, go.' Hermes clutched the silk sheet and hobbled out of the door frame. Dionysus watched him go, a small smile on his face, and Ares watched Dionysus curiously.

'If you aren't too busy,' Ares said, and Dionysus looked at him. He leaned against the door frame.

'What can I do for you Ares?' he asked, his voice raspy.

'Zeus is hosting a banquet and would like you to make the preparations for it.'

'Do you have a time and a venue?'

'Tomorrow evening. Anywhere but here.' Ares said and Dionysus smirked.

'Is there a special occasion?'

'Let just say,' Ares grinned shrewdly, 'it's a bit of a surprise party.'


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI

Athena's eyes flew open with a rattling gasp. Something was on her chest and she couldn't breathe.

Blood rolled from her cheek into her mouth as she lifted her head, only to find what was left of a giant snakes head lying on her chest. With a heave she pushed it off and it rolled to the side, its slack jaw hanging, dislocated and still spewing acidic venom.

Athena took a deep breath. Her armour was heavy on her and she could feel gusts of hot wind brushing her cheek and face. She turned her head realising she lay only inches away from a giants goats' head, severed, yet still steaming.

She pushed herself up and her armour collapsed off her body ungracefully. It once again formed her obsidian steed, tattered and worn out by the battle, but still shaking its head proudly.

Athena touched her nose just by her nostril. Blood. A lot of blood actually, and coming from many different places. She attempted to wipe the blood from her nose but merely smeared it across her cheek and lip as she looked at the carnage left from the battle.

Another Chimera attack, but this time, on Olympus. This one had to be the biggest of the three that escaped from Tartarus and Athena had single-handedly slain this one.

It was no easy battle of course. She had been there for hours, trying to out manoeuvre the beast, and had everyone not been so _consumed_ by Zeus' little party, she might have been sent some help and she might have killed the beast faster.

Athena sighed, stretching out her back. Someone would need to clean this up. Zeus would be furious knowing there were little bits and pieces of Chimera carcass lying around Olympus' forests.

Right now Athena would have chosen to return to her palace, lie in a hot bath and then after, watch what was left of the sun disappear for the evening, but she couldn't. Zeus had mentioned, rather cryptically, in her invitation that it was _imperative _that she attend.

Limping over to her steed, she mounted, and made her journey to the palace of the Great King Zeus.

* * *

The event was in full swing. The last rays of the sun glinted an amber light off of the gleaming golden cutlery, the royal tapestry ruffled in the wind and the air was filled with the sound of music.

On one side of the room, Dionysus stood with Ares. They spoke in low, covert voices.

'You're sure you know what you're doing Ares?' Dionysus looked around skittishly, scratching at the back of his neck, his wine goblet held tight in his hand. He was clearly unnerved, not just by the scale of the party he had been preparing for – every possible god that was actively worshiped was there – but also the fact that this huge party, for the time being, had no purpose or cause – or at least not one that Dionysus could speak of.

Ares' eyes were fixed on the dark wine in his goblet. He swirled and swished it around, and once satisfied, took a sip. Dionysus watched each gulp roll down Ares' neck as he swabbed at his wet temples anxiously.

'Yes Dionysus,' Ares said finally, lowering the goblet. His eyes fixed on Dionysus' worried face, 'I know what I'm doing. Don't worry so much.'

'The guests are starting to ask questions.' Dionysus said, his face disappearing into his goblet.

'Tell them Zeus is rewarding them. For their hard work.' Ares looked around. He scoped the room. Each god was preoccupied with another. Hermes and Artemis spoke animatedly to each other. Demeter and Hestia laughed and chatted together – probably exchanging some recipe – and not too far from her mother was Persephone, hands clasped timidly around the lyre Apollo was trying to teach her how to play.

Roaming the hall, Ares' eyes accidently caught Aphrodite's. It seemed she had been staring at him for a long time, and when he glanced away he could still feel her black eyes boring through him.

Dionysus scoffed, 'Zeus never rewards anyone.' He sipped on his wine and Ares glanced at him. He could see Aphrodite approaching in her gaudy white dress from the corner of his eye.

'Give me a minute, will you?' Ares said, and Dionysus, noticing Aphrodite, winced and slipped away. Ares turned around and there was Aphrodite right behind him. Her large black eyes fixed on his face before she spoke.

'Have you been avoiding me?' she asked. Transfixed by her stare, Ares sipped his wine.

'Of course I haven't.' he said and Aphrodite eyes dropped to the buttons of his military jack, and she placed her hand on his chest.

'I haven't been seeing enough of you.'

'Where's Hephaestus?' Ares asked, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. Aphrodite gently pressed her face against his neck as he leaned in.

'Not here,' Ares stood back and Aphrodite promptly planted a not-so-chaste kiss on his lips. When she released him she smiled their faces were only inches away from each other.

'Come back to my palace with me.' She said softly. Ares pulled back and smiled, much to Aphrodite's dismay, sympathetically.

Before another word could be said, the hall went silent as fanfares and drums sounded gloriously from outside the palace.

* * *

Athena arrived, still battered and bruised and totally taken aback by trumpets that just sounded at her arrival. They went on for a long time too, which she did not expect. The marble path that led up to the Palace of King Zeus was lined with trumpet players, drummers and bards that played as she dismounted her steed. She patted the horse's neck before making her way down the path, a little bewildered.

At the entrance stood Hera, steely faced as ever. Her purple dress billowed in the wind, wisps of her hair blowing before her face as she stood dead still, eyes narrowed, waiting for Athena.

'You're late,' she said descending from the stairs and meeting Athena on the path.

'Forgive me,' Athena said looking around. What was this all about?

'Look at you!' Hera grabbed Athena's arms and lifted them from her sides. Her dress was torn and bloodied, shards of obsidian sticking out here and there. She was dirty and bloody and dishevelled and this was unacceptable.

'What happened to you?'

'Chimera attack.'

'Another one.' The colour drained from Hera's face as she dropped Athena's hands. Zeus would be furious. She glanced at Athena and the state Athena was in one last time before wordlessly grabbing Athena's arms and whisking her off to one of the many, many rooms dedicated purely to Hera's wardrobe.

They climbed many stairs, pushed many doors and passed many bustling servants before reaching the quiet quarters of Hera's dressing rooms.

'There is no way you will be attending that banquet in the state you are now.' Was all Hera said before disappearing into another room, leaving Athena on her own.

Athena could hear the music and laughter sounding from the hall below her. She wondered what this was for. Perhaps it was for her and Ares and their victory over the Cyclopes. Suddenly her expression darkened, and she turned away as if turning away from her thoughts. She didn't want to think about Ares. At all.

'Here,' Hera said re-entering the room with a group of servants bearing a large bucket of warm water and a sponge. One servant held a magnificent red dress in her hands.

'Oh Hera, you are too kind.' Athena said grinning, and Hera frowned, sticking her nose in the air.

'We need to get rid of this,' Hera said grabbing Athena's dress. With one swift tug the dress tore off and Athena was standing totally nude. Athena tried to mask her body as the servants tugged and pulled at her arms, swabbing at her bloody wounds with warm salt water.

'Is this really necessary?' Athena asked, pushing away a servant that had gotten too close.

'Guests of honour should always be presentable. So yes,' Hera side eyed her, 'it really is necessary.'

'Guests of honour?' Athena repeated looking out into the distance. Hera grabbed a dripping sponge from a servant and pushed her aside.

'Come on, we need to work much faster if we want her to be out before Zeus.' Hera gripped Athena's arm and lifted it above her head, swabbing at the wounds on her side.

'Why am I a guest of honour?' Athena asked, looking at her.

'You'll find out soon enough. We all will.'

'You mean you don't know?' Hera dropped the sponge and snapped her fingers, flicking droplets of water in Athena's face.

'The dress!' she called out and the servant hurried to her, dress in hand.

'No,' Hera said bluntly, 'no I do not.'

* * *

Ares had managed to slip away from Aphrodite and now stood in the midst of a conversation taking place between Chiron – the centaur Dionysus invited to join his procession – and Apollo.

He didn't engage much, just a nod, and an 'mm-hm' here and there. His mind was elsewhere and he didn't even seem to notice Artemis' presence.

'Laying low are we?' Ares looked up and finally noticed Artemis standing akimbo before him, a grin on her face. Ares furrowed his brows and Artemis nodded in the direction of Aphrodite, who was preoccupied despite herself.

'Mm,' a quiet laugh emitted from Ares chest.

'She's been staring at you the whole night,' Artemis looked back for a second, 'have you greeted her?'

'Of course, she'd be baying for my blood if I hadn't.'

'Are you avoiding her?'

'I'm just…' he sipped his wine again, 'I plan to keep out of trouble tonight.'

'Is she trouble?' Artemis asked and Ares looked at her. Unlike her brother, her skin was dark and dusty from spending so much time hunting in the sun. Ares realised now why he often avoided Artemis too. She asked far too many questions.

'You ask an awful lot of questions.' He said, and Artemis sighed.

'I'm never updated with what's happening around Olympus.'

'Maybe if you spent less time out in the woods and a little more time in the temple with your brother you wouldn't be so out of date.' Ares grinned and Artemis rolled her eyes. She promptly launched into why she couldn't do that and how controlling her brother could be sometimes.

Artemis suddenly noticed Ares loss of attention as his eyes widened and fixed on something behind her. His lips parted for a moment. Artemis turned around.

Descending from the stairs was Athena, clad in an exquisite red dress – probably not her taste – her hair wild and dark about her shoulders. Hera walked beside her but was totally overshadowed by Athena's sudden elegance.

'Thank you for the dress,' Athena said to Hera, 'I wouldn't have been able to pick anything better myself. How do you think I look?'

Hera thought Athena looked absolutely beautiful, which annoyed her a bit considering the dress belonged to her, not Athena. The red lacy number was cut out at the sides, exposing Athena's dipping waist, and the long sleeves only elongated her already sleek form.

'You look decent.' Hera stuck her nose in the air again. Athena smiled. She knew Hera liked it on her.

'Athena!' Artemis broke away from her conversation with Ares and ran to Athena, throwing herself in Athena's arms. They squeezed each other tightly.

'Save me from this senseless party,' Athena whispered in Artemis ear and Artemis giggled. They separated.

'So far it hasn't been as bad as I expected.' Artemis said, catching Hera's cold eye for a moment.

Apollo and Chiron approached Athena, happy to see her. Apollo kissed her on the cheek and commented on how exquisite she looked in the dress.

The moment Ares stepped forward, Athena's face darkened. Everything from her posture to her eyes shifted, yelling hostility. But Ares simply ignored it, a small smile playing on his lips. He extended his hand to her.

'It's good to see you,' he said. His eyes gleamed with the intimacy of the secrets held between them.

Athena, despite herself, knew what was expected of her and extended her hand to him rigidly. He took it gently, and bowed kissing it, his own fingers pressing hers. For a long time did this kiss linger, long enough for that heat to rise through Ares again, merciless, controlled and decadent.

Ares released her hand, and Artemis' eyes jotted from Athena's face to Ares' face non-stop.

'You look magnificent; I don't think I've seen you in this dress before. What a lovely surprise.' Ares grinned diplomatically. The only person who seemed to smile back was Hera.

'The dress is Hera's.' Athena said, looking down at the dress for a moment; her icy disposition remained, 'gorgeous, isn't it?'

'Indeed.' Ares said his eyes on her face. He knew she was upset with him but he would fix that quickly.

'Be ready to take your seats soon. I'll check if Zeus is ready.' Hera said, and suddenly she disappeared up the steps into the Palace.

Apollo glanced between Athena and Ares and smiled to himself placidly. Sensing the mounting tension, he nodded at his sister.

'Come Artemis, why don't we see if the Muses can play something for us?' he moved – gracefully as he usually did – towards Artemis and put his arm around her, pulling her away.

'Chiron, I heard you're rather handy with the harp!' Apollo said, walking away with Artemis still glancing curiously at Ares and Athena. Chiron laughed heartily and trotted behind the two.

'Listen Ares,' Athena said before turning her back to him, 'I'd prefer to be left alone tonight, if you would be so kind.' She began to walk away, and heard a gentle 'Of course,' emit from Ares. Bizarre. He was never one to give up a fight so quickly. Or maybe Athena wasn't a fight anymore.

Athena turned back to look at him, but he had disappeared into the crowd behind her. Dodging the awkward conversations, nodding and grinning at the compliments of her in her dress, and side stepping the offers of drinks, Athena made her way to one of the staircases leading to the rest of the palace.

The hallway she entered was dark and quieter than the festive room downstairs. Only the light of the moon illuminated the empty hall as it cast its silver light onto the cold marble, through the arches.

'Athena?' Athena tensed. She stopped dead in her tracks as a slight unexplained chill ran up her neck.

The silhouette that was Aphrodite emerged from the darkness. She was in another white dress, this one fancier, and not so simple (and easy to slip off) as the one she wore visiting Hades. Glowing like the moon itself, Aphrodite approached Athena as she turned around. Athena smiled, and Aphrodite did too – an off smile – as her eyes fixed on Athena's dress.

'Where are you off to?' Aphrodite kissed both of Athena's cheeks innocently.

'Well, I was really just looking for Zeus,' Athena said, and for a long time Aphrodite stared at the dress, and Athena tried her hardest to meet those black eyes, but they would not move, 'I was just wondering…' Athena sighed; she didn't know what she was wondering really. Aphrodite's focus was elsewhere though, even though she moved with her usual grace and elegance there was something so unusual about her eyes. So dark.

Aphrodite absently pushed away Athena's hair from her shoulders, revealing her chest and throat.

'You must leave him. He is the host after all; he will come when he wants to. He may not come at all.' Aphrodite's eyes scanned Athena, and then just stayed on her – unmoving, not so much as a blink. In that moment Athena felt another chill crawl up her all the way from her spine now. It almost seemed as if Aphrodite's soul escaped her for a moment, leaving only its beautiful frame standing before Athena.

'Aphrodite,' Athena began, growing concerned, 'is something…wrong?'

'You look beautiful.' Aphrodite said, finally coming back to life. She smiled bitterly, raising her hand and tenderly touching the long scar running along Athena's cheek.

'You _are_ beautiful, in fact,' Aphrodite smirked, 'I guess I just never noticed.' She turned and walked passed Athena, circling her.

'And this dress,' Athena heard Aphrodite's voice; ephemeral from the darkness, 'who does it belong to?' Athena laughed quietly, trying to rid the air of the sudden tension.

'What makes you think it isn't mine?'

'You hardly have taste for this sort of thing.'

'I beg your pardon?' Athena narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite.

'Have I offended you? Forgive me.'

Athena sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, and still slightly in pain from the battle.

'Maybe…maybe we should just go downstairs and enjoy the night. Even fill ourselves with a little wine?' Athena rubbed her neck awkwardly. Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared right before Athena's face. She was only inches away, and Athena could feel Aphrodite's hot breath on her face.

'I was once told,' Aphrodite only inched closer as Athena backed away, 'That I have a timeless beauty. I didn't think much of it at first, but now I think of it quite often. Maybe even too often. What do you think…of my beauty?' her voice was quiet, passing Athena's ear like the wind.

'It is timeless indeed,' Athena said after a short while, 'wise words.'

'Yes,' Aphrodite laughed her tinkling laugh, 'One wouldn't expect them from Ares, of all people.' Athena froze, she wasn't sure if it was Aphrodite's warm, shallow breaths that made her face warm, or something else.

'You see, one should not dwell on such vanities. But vanity is all I have,' Aphrodite's hands suddenly grabbed Athena's sides, the tips of her fingers slipping under the material of her dress. Athena winced. In the battle she was sure she had seriously damaged a few ribs, and now she could confirm that.

'Do you understand? If you only had your wisdom to uphold, you too would be protective of it. But you have your wars and your wisdom, your cryptic and incomprehensible beauty, your strength.'

'Aphrodite,' Athena said, her voice caught in her throat, 'you are _perfection_.'

'Yes,' Aphrodite said, just above a whisper, 'I know. But _perfection_ is out of fashion don't you think? _Imperfection_ is the new _perfection_. There is something so appealing,' Aphrodite was so close now, their noses brushed every few seconds, 'about someone, so unappealing. I obsess over these things now.'

'Why?' Athena could barely breathe with Aphrodite so close to her. She gasped as she felt Aphrodite's suddenly quite sharp nails dig into her bruised skin.

'Once one of my servants spilled a potion onto my shoulder and it burnt my skin. The scar was very small, only the size of a petal, but I was furious. I felt defaced, marred – _disfigured. _My beauty was compromised. My _perfection_ was compromised. And as I yelled and kicked and cried, Ares came to me and kissed me. Kissed my _scar_. He said he thought scars were…beautiful, because each scar was different and they showed when someone felt pain. So I wonder,' Aphrodite's face darkened, her voice low and her nails deep in Athena's skin, 'with your marred and battered body, how does he feel when he sees you?'

'Aphrodite, Athena,' Athena suddenly heard from behind Aphrodite. Aphrodite's eyes softened and widened, 'what are you two doing up here?'

Aphrodite released Athena and turned around, innocently folding her hands before her.

'Just chatting, about that lovely dress mostly,' Aphrodite looked over at the dress as Athena touched her side. Wet. Aphrodite's nails had gone too deep. Athena cleared her throat.

'What are you doing up here?' She asked. Ares glanced from her to Aphrodite.

'Well actually I came looking for Aphrodite. The muses are about to play that song you love. Should be rather entertaining, Poseidon's drunk enough to join in.' Ares could feel the tension in the air, but ignored it like it was never there.

'Excellent,' Aphrodite beamed, and Ares put his arm around her waist. There stood Aphrodite and Ares together and Athena isolated on the other side of the hall.

'Don't you think she looks just beautiful Ares?' Aphrodite asked and Athena's neck hairs stood on end. She swallowed, giving Ares a meaningful look.

'Of course,' Ares smiled blankly, 'but then again we hardly ever see each other off the battle field. I'm only used to seeing Athena bruised and bloodied really. It's nice seeing you dressed up for a change.' Ares let his eyes linger on her for only a moment before curling his arm around Aphrodite's shoulder and escorting her to the staircase.

'Come, we don't want to miss the show, do we?' Ares turned to kiss Aphrodite's hair, giving Athena only a glance.

The two disappeared down the stairs, music sounding off the walls, as Athena stood alone in the sliver moonlight.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter VII

CHAPTER IIV

**2,500 views! It may not seem like a lot but it means a lot to me! Thank you everyone!**

**WARNING: Mature content.**

The little concert below was in full swing. If Athena wasn't being knocked around by flagrant dancing, she was being pulled in by every other god and asked for a dance. She politely declined and shouldered her way past the mass of gyrating bodies around her.

A servant timidly shuffled his way through the crowd, holding a tray of wine goblets high above his head. They wobbled dangerously. Athena caught the edge of the tray before it and all its contents toppled on one unsuspecting god. The servant, nodded at her thankfully, and in return she smiled, and relieved the servant of one goblet.

One gulp and half of the goblet's contents were settled in Athena's belly. Her throat burned and she shuddered. She didn't drink wine very often, and she did her best to avoid any made by Dionysus' hands.

Athena wouldn't say she was… _shaken_ by Aphrodite's little performance. 'Shaken' implied she was physically unsettled by Aphrodite and she most definitely was not. Her hand gripped her goblet firmly, steady as always. _Unnerved_ would perhaps be the more appropriate term. She leaned against a nearby pillar, biting on the gold rim of the goblet.

What an idiot. How could Athena not have thought about the consequences of hers and Ares' actions together? Of course Aphrodite would have noticed – she could detect lust from the opposite plains of Olympus without even trying. And why was she even upset to begin with? Aphrodite was perhaps the most _pathetic_ goddess when it came to monogamy. She would sleep with anyone and anything as long as it at some point_ wasn't_ Hephaestus, her husband. Why of all people would she be so …. _urgh_.

'Pathetic.' Athena mumbled to herself.

Pathetic.

But who really was the pathetic one – Aphrodite or her? Athena, who could barely control herself over the sight of Ares – tall, magnetic, and sometimes austere, despite himself, in battle – how could she judge Aphrodite for her weaknesses, when she had many of her own?

Athena felt a sudden wave of exhaustion rush over her. She sucked back the last bit of her wine, before dropping her empty goblet back onto the tray of a passing servant.

She was done for the night – too tired to entertain any of Zeus' antics. If he wasn't prepared to leave the sanctuary of his rooms, Athena wasn't prepared skulk about any longer. She pushed herself off of the pillar and made her way to another dark staircase. She would find Hera, return the dress, reclaim her rags and ride home.

Athena climbed the stairs and found herself staring down another dark hallway, lit only by the cold rays of the moon. She walked – her heels clip-clopping away as she did.

'Where are you going?' a voice asked from behind her. She released an exasperated sigh, knowing very well who it was.

'Home.'

'The banquet hasn't even begun. Why are you leaving so soon?'

'I'm exhausted Ares,' Athena said turning around to him, and he walked up to her, his hands in his pockets, 'Where's Aphrodite?'

'Downstairs, filled to the brim with wine,' Ares stopped in front of her and lowered his voice, 'why do you ask?'

'Oh please,' Athena scoffed, 'do you really need to ask? She knows, Ares.'

'She knows _nothing_. Suspects everything, but _knows_ nothing. You have nothing to fear.'

'I'm not afraid of her. Not in the least.' Athena folded her arms across her chest, and Ares laughed.

'I know you aren't.' Ares said, a smile playing on his lips. Athena spent some time staring at him, before narrowing her eyes. She glared at him through the slits, and he looked at her curiously.

'What is that look for?'

'Why are you being so well-behaved tonight?' Athena said, and Ares lips twisted into a crooked grin.

'Would you prefer if I weren't well behaved?'

'I'd prefer it if you weren't so unlike yourself. I can't trust you like this. I can't trust you _at all_, but especially when you are so… tame.' Ares crowded Athena against the wall. He leaned in, pulling his hands from his pockets and placing them on either side of the wall behind her. He brushed his nose against hers, breathing deeply.

'Say it,' he said in a firm but soft voice.

'Say what?' Athena hissed, placing her hands on his shoulders. She pushed, but not enough to make him move willingly.

'Say it again. Tell me how you prefer to see me untamed. I want to hear it from your lips so that you have no one to blame but yourself for whatever actions I may perform.'

'I will repeat no such thing. I didn't say anything of the kind; I just don't like watching you behave in ways so foreign to what I usually see.' Ares watched her for a moment. Athena had a crippling stare, one that had brought many of her enemies to their knees when a battle was ended, and she rose triumphant. But what intimidated her enemies flattered Ares. The fact that she laid her eyes on him with such intent – even if it were murderous – was slightly provocative.

'You're just asking for a fight aren't you?'

'I ask _nothing_ of you.' Athena put firmly, and Ares contemplated her. Without another thought, he brought his hands to her neck and placed them just beneath her jaw, pulling her into a kiss. Athena resisted only as much as she could – which wasn't much. There was hardly any space between her back and the wall – she had nowhere to go. Athena clutched Ares' wrists and pulled down hard. He broke away from the kiss, frustrated.

'She's right downstairs, what are you doing?' Athena hissed through gritted teeth.

'_I don't care_.' Ares hissed back and Athena gripped tighter on his wrists.

'I care,' Athena retorted, 'I care Ares,' she dropped his hands and glared at him, 'I don't want to be anyone's sloppy sides. I don't want to be anyone's _anything_ at all.' Athena breathed and Ares shook his head disbelievingly.

'You don't get it, do you?' his hands clutched Athena's aching sides as he pushed up against her, 'I want you,' he said, his voice so low, Athena could feel his chest rumble, 'I want _every_ _bit_ of you for myself. Aphrodite can think what she wants of it.' His hands slipped to her back as he pulled her in, kissing her.

Ares took his time, enjoying this moment, milking it for what it was. This wouldn't happen again very soon, and even if it did, he was almost sure it would end in him being a bloody mess on the floor. He delighted in Athena's growing confidence and interest. She wanted this, as much as he did – hopefully, a little more. That heat in Ares was insatiable now, so thick and warm. He told himself he wouldn't lose control – he _forbid_ himself to lose control, but how could he not with Athena in his arms, her defences slowly crumbling? She smelt so good, she _felt_ so good.

Athena started at the deep groans emitting from Ares' chest. What if someone heard downstairs? What if someone saw them? Athena could barely think, with Ares face buried in her neck. The heat in Ares bubbled as he heard Athena's soft whimpers at his ear. He kissed her neck, nipped at it enough until she would let him sink his teeth into her neck, leaving shallow and harmless bites on her.

That was it. He couldn't handle it any more. He wanted her more than ever now. His hands slowly plucked away at the buttons on the back of her dress. Her back exposed to the cold air, Athena slipped her hands into Ares hair, gripping on the thick locks to contain her anxiety and excitement. Ares' fingers worked on her back, fingering every scar and stroking each bruise. He ran the edges of his nails along her back, up and down her spine, feeling each vertebra, acquainting himself with the body that would soon be his to enjoy.

Ares jerked back suddenly. He stumbled halfway across the hallway. Athena had pushed him away, her beautiful red dress slipping off her shoulders. She pushed it up where she could, and where she couldn't, she clutched her body protectively. For a long time she said nothing, but stared at the ground. Ares watched her. He approached.

'Athena –'

'Don't.' She said firmly, she looked up at him, eyes large, 'What are we doing?'

The two started at the sound of fanfares playing, resounding throughout the entire palace. The marble trembled with the noise.

Zeus had finally arrived.

And needless to say an enormous choir and fanfare was needed for the King of the gods. Ares and Athena glanced at the stairs and then looked at each other.

'Go before me,' Athena said, now fiddling with the buttons of her dress, trying to button up where she could, 'just so it doesn't look too suspicious.'

'Wait, your dress –' Ares walked towards her, ignoring her obvious gestures for him to leave her.

'No, I can do it–'

'Let me just help you finish the res–'

'Don't touch me–'

'Don't be such a brat, you can't go down there with half your dress undone.'

'Ares I swear – ah!' Athena doubled over and clutched her side. The night had taken its toll on her already so battered body. She could feel the crunching of her ribs that seriously need to be tended to.

'What's wrong?' was all Ares could repeat until he managed to straighten her. Athena, despite herself, clutched onto him until she could stand straight. Her ribs were aching, collapsing, and she couldn't breathe.

'Let me take you to one of the rooms, you need to rest.' Ares said, his concern growing.

'No, I'm fine, just–' Athena buckled and Ares gently put his arm around her waist, holding her up.

'You need rest Athena,' Ares lowered his voice and said ever so gently, 'Come to my Palace. I will take care of you personally, and patch you up–'

'I don't need your help!' Athena, with great force, pushed Ares and he staggered away from her. Athena breathed heavily, still hunched over; she looked up at Ares, only seeing fragments of him between the locks of hair hanging over her face. Ares stared at her for a moment. Athena was sure – if this was even possible – that she had, perhaps, offended him quite profoundly. Ares straightened. He wanted to say something. His mouth kept opening and closing. He pushed his hand into his hair and huffed angrily.

The words were there, but the time wasn't. Ares had promised himself he wouldn't lose control. He glanced at Athena one last time and then strode off, down the stairs and gone from Athena's site.

Athena stood up and pushed her back against the wall, trying to lengthen her torso and open up her breathing apparatus. Gods weren't easily killed, but were capable of feeling profound pain, bordering on agony in some cases.

Slowly, Athena pushed herself off of the wall and made her way to the staircase. Anyone who had seen her descend with grace and elegance before, would be surprised at her sudden rigidity. Not that anyone would notice anyway – they were all too fixed on their king.

Zeus, being King of the gods, ruler of the sky and lightning – the epitome of power – never shied away from a bit of drama and theatrical spectacle.

Rose petals showered down from the ceilings as the trumpets and drums sang praises to his name. Dancers rejoiced in his presence and he ascended to his throne, gods waving their goblets and cheering. He stood and looked down at his 'people,' his white beard and icy blue eyes glowing, and smiled demurely. Zeus opened his arms, his broad chest exposed proudly. The audience of gods and servants hushed into silence and bowed before him.

'My fellow gods, I welcome you,' he said in his rich, gravitas voice as his audience stood to attention, 'I welcome you to my palace and temple – your home – in the hopes of celebrating with you a most glorious event. Many of your faces I have not seen in a long time, and I hope that this night reminds of our unity as a family – a _pantheon_ of powerful gods. If you will retire with me to the banqueting hall, we shall waste no time in beginning our feast!'

The audience cheered, and Athena refrained from shaking her head. Zeus had such a way with words. Not many had the talent he did.

And so the audience slowly made its way to the banqueting hall. Athena tried, as best as she could, to avoid being bumped and knocked around. She felt someone come close behind her and touch her dress.

'Your dress is undone.' Artemis said, doing up the top button. Athena whipped around and stared at her friend with surprise. She stood silently for a moment, Artemis looking at her curiously.

'Thank you,' Athena smiled, averting her eyes.

'Are you alright, Athena? You seem…'

'Seem what?'

'On edge,' Artemis grimaced, and Athena smiled.

'Nonsense, come on.' Athena grabbed Artemis' hand and pushed through the crowd "eagerly" despite her aching sides.

* * *

Just as Athena was entered the banqueting hall, she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled out of the room again. Hera led her away from the door and into a dark passage, lit only by a few torches.

'What's wrong?' Athena asked, puzzled. She only noticed then how pale Hera looked. She gripped Athena's wrists with white knuckles.

'Zeus has finally told me why this banquet has been held.' Hera said, and Athena, delighted, perked to attention.

'And?' she asked eagerly. Hera, looking down at her pale hand, released her grip from Athena. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself as much as she could but Athena could still sense her tension.

'Something will happen here tonight, and your actions and _reactions_ will be observed closely. You must stay composed throughout the evening. Do you understand?'

'Of course I don't understand,' Athena scoffed, 'What's going to happen, why…why am I being observed.'

'You must do as I have asked of you.'

'Tell me _why_!' Athena hissed.

'I cannot!' Hera fixed her eyes on Athena's face, fear and shame lingered in her stare, 'It is not my place to divulge such news until it has taken place. You must keep composed, keep calm–'

'Hera…'

'You _must_ Athena,' Hera was visibly upset, she clasped her hands together tightly, 'it is your duty – your duty to the kingdom.'

Hera and Athena stared at each other for a while. Hera could see it dawning on Athena's face. She was frightened.

'Come,' Hera said, leading Athena back to the banqueting hall. As they entered Athena suddenly felt very cold. Her stomach dropped. It was her duty? When did anyone ever have to tell Athena that? She had _always_ fulfilled her duties for the King and kingdom. When did anyone ever need to remind her? Athena looked up and noticed Zeus standing on a terraced platform, a red silk robe draped over his shoulders. He opened his arms warmly.

'Gods, goddesses, humble servants among us,' he began, the room fell silent as each god and goddess stood to attention, 'before we begin our feast, I must apologize. I invited you all here under the false pretence that we were having nothing more than a mere banquet, but tonight…is more than just that. Olympus has been a great and powerful city ever since its conception. We built it together and we have protected it together, but it will not be safe from threat forever. To the Olympians, the protectors of Olympus, we are a strong group are we not? We are not easily defeated and we have stood tall in the face of adversity, and we can only grow stronger. We as Olympians must build bridges and link chains where we can, we must _unite._ And that is what this night is all about – unity in our two strongest forces. Our prowess in war and battle has always been a great contributor to our successes and protection. Though we advocate peace, we forever find ourselves thrust into battle and we persevere to protect ourselves, each other and the humans and any other soul that needs us. Were it not for the humble goddess Athena and her wisdom, strength, courage and resolve, Olympus could be rubble and dust today. It is her I thank for outmanoeuvring every enemy and slaying every beast that could possibly threaten our great society.'

An uproarious round of applause resounded from the audience. The crowd parted allowing Zeus full view of his daughter. Athena smiled and bowed her head modestly, trying to shield the fact that her face had turned utterly crimson with the sudden influx of attention. Why was he doing this? What was the meaning of all of this?

'And were it not,' Zeus said as the applause died down, 'for our great military powerhouse Ares and his unmatched skill, battle prowess, cunning and strength, our military forces would be weak and vulnerable to any attack,' Ares stood on the other side of the room, not so much as flinching at the sound of his name. The audience broke out in to applause again, but he merely looked straight forward, catching a wary Athena's eye for only a moment, and then glancing away.

'Wisdom and Power. The two greatest elements of war manifested in two great gods. Two gods living in very separate worlds, far from one another. But tonight this will change. After much thought and close deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that our two gods, and our kingdom, will only become stronger under _Psychí Syndetikó_.'

Athena felt her stomach drop, she felt the blood drain from her face to nowhere.

Psychí Syndetikó – or Psy-Syn for short – is the process in which two god's souls are bound together in order to create one primordial deity. Unlike the _Syndetikó Só̱ma_ or Syn-So, the physical manifestations of the gods are not bound together, but instead. This bond is stronger than marriage or any oath made over the river Styx – as the Psy-Syn was created by Styx herself.

The Psy-Syn was first created to join the powers of gods who would create the deities of inescapable entities. The first example of these gods was the Fates. Three separate sisters, all for the same cause, under the same name and bound together forever.

But what did this mean for Athena as she stood, her hands balled into fists so tight she could tear her skin apart. Yes, it meant that the stronger Ares became, the stronger she would become, and the stronger she became, the stronger Ares would become. It meant that Olympus had, instead of two separate sides of war _at war_ with each other; Olympus now had one deity, one that would deal with wisdom and bloodshed.

No, what it meant for Athena was that 'I' would now become 'us', and 'me' would now become 'we' and her soul and Ares' soul would be intertwined, bound together like earth and water. Forever.

Athena would no longer be viewed, or praised or addressed as 'Athena the goddess of war' but instead, 'Athena, the goddess of war, consort of Ares, the god of war.'

The audience around her was silent for a moment, and then suddenly came a huge round of applause. Cheering filled the hall, more blood red rose petals fell from the ceilings, bards and musicians played jubilant songs and Athena stood deaf and blind to these spectacles. Athena barely noticed an arm hook around hers.

'Come,' Hera said, leading her up to the raised platform Zeus stood on. On the other side of the stairs, Ares ascended, looking pasty.

'Our two gods,' Zeus grasped Ares' hand in one of his, and Athena's hand in the other and smiled lovingly at the both. Athena didn't notice, she just stood, stunned.

Zeus, after glancing at Athena for a moment, raised both their hands and the cheering began again.

'Bring the chalice!' Zeus called out, and a servant walked through the opening in the crowd gracefully, holding a tray with a golden chalice, encrusted with stones and gems and of all sorts. The servant ascended the steps and dropped to one knee, bowing his head and offering he chalice up the King Zeus.

'See this binding,' he began in his booming voice as he released Ares and Athena's hands and accepted the chalice, 'as your duty to this kingdom, to Olympus, and to those who need you. Receive this drink with your consort, provided by the great River Styx herself, the creator of the Psychí Syndetikó, in the hopes and faiths that your power together may grow, and you may forever strengthen your bond. Accept you this offer?' Zeus looked at Athena as she said the last bit. Athena could have said no. She really could have. She could have declined. She would still be forced to do it anyway but at least the kingdom would know that she did not approve. At least someone would understand her actions from here forth.

She should have declined.

Hera stood at the side, her head bowed, her hands clasped tightly together. She was almost shaking. _Do as I told you Athena. It is your duty._

Athena reached out for chalice with two hands. She received it, staring into the icy black liquid. _Your duty._

She put it to her lips and sipped the river water. It tasted of nothing, but meant so much. It was cold. That was it. Athena lowered the chalice, enough liquid for another sip. But that sip wasn't hers.

'Athena,' she heard and looked up. Ares stood with both hands ready to receive the chalice from her. Athena looked down at the chalice and the up at him. Her eyes grew dark all of the sudden, very dark. She glared at him intently for a long time before extending the chalice to him. His fingers clasped around hers. Ares winced at how icy her fingers had become. Athena clutched the chalice, that black river water and bile bubbling up her stomach and to her throat, bitter like tar. Bubbling, bubbling and boiling.

Athena was furious.


	8. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER IIIV

**This may have some errors, but that's because I was just too excited to upload it! But I shall fix it.**

**WARNING: Dark, Mature themes.**

Athena clutched her goblet with a crippling grip. She stared at an arbitrary spot on the table, her mind far away. She had not so much as touched her meal.

Duty. That's all she ever did. Fulfilled her duty for the kingdom. Sacrificed her time and safety for the kingdom. She was a _slave _to this kingdom. And never did she once question her duties; never did she once consider what _she_ wanted, she simply rolled over like some domesticated animal at the command.

'Are you alright…Athena?' Artemis asked beside her. Athena pulled herself from her thoughts to look at Artemis. She noticed Artemis was staring at her hand with some concern. Athena realised she had been clutching her goblet so hard the silver bent under her strength. Athena breathed and released her grip.

'Yes,' she said, looking away. Artemis didn't know why she even bothered asking – she knew Athena was not alright. Artemis looked down at Athena's plate.

'You haven't taken a single bite of your meal.' She said and Athena looked down at her plate. Athena did not respond but she merely stared.

Zeus sat nearby with Hera at his side. He glanced at Athena and her expression for only a moment, and then continued to look over the table with an entitled gaze. Hera on the other hand could not refrain from glancing at Athena every now and then, watching her closely.

'I am not hungry.' Athena finally answered Artemis and Apollo looked over Artemis' head to catch a glimpse of her. That black river water was still sloshing in her stomach, threatening to find its way up her throat and onto the table. Athena cleared her throat.

'Sip some wine.'

'I need some air.' Athena got up abruptly, and left her chair, heading for the balcony on the other side of the room.

Perhaps the room was too preoccupied with their meals to notice but what Athena had just done would have been seriously frowned upon at any other time. She had not addressed Zeus, the head of the table, for permission first. Hera gasped, offended by Athena's rudeness. She looked up at Zeus, and he watched Athena stride away with a calm gaze. He shook his head. Hera, glancing one last time at Athena, returned to her meal.

'Athena wait!' Artemis called out, but Apollo grabbed her hand. She looked up at him as he calmly clasped her hand in his.

'Leave her, Artemis.' He squeezed on her fingers and Artemis understood.

Athena stepped out onto the balcony, running her fingers over her jaw and mouth. She paced up and down for a while before stopping and looking over Olympus. Suddenly the neck of her dress felt so tight, so restricting. She wanted to tear it open but had to stop herself, the dress wasn't hers and Hera would bury her alive if she ruined it. Athena grunted in frustration and stood still there, her fury so immense she could barely move.

At the table, Ares sat much calmer, but never the less restless. He had watched Athena exit the room and hadn't stopped staring at the balcony doors since then.

'I don't think you know what you've started Ares,' Dionysus said. He was far more relaxed now, but watching Athena storm out made him rather tense again.

'Oh but I do know what I'm doing,' Ares turned to Dionysus, chewing nonchalantly, 'and you know what I'm doing too, that's why you must never speak of this.'

'I wouldn't dare,' Dionysus nodded at the balcony, 'you should go and check on her.'

'That is what I intend to do.' Ares leaned over the table, only a few seats away from Zeus.

'Permission to leave the table, my king?' Ares said tamely. Zeus looked at him for a while and then nodded.

Ares stood up and left the table, adjusting his military jacket. He strode off to the balcony. Perhaps he was too engrossed with Athena at that moment to notice a pair of large black eyes following him to his destination.

Aphrodite sat with her face white as the moonlight washed marble this very palace was made of. Her knuckles were almost luminescent as she clutched her fork and knife. She barely looked like she was breathing. Persephone who sat across her, timidly addressed her.

'Is everything alright Aphrodite?' Persephone said and like a whip cracking Aphrodite snapped out of her daze. She glanced at Persephone for a moment, remembering where she was. She flicked back her hair elegantly and focused herself on her meal.

'Everything is _perfect_, Persephone.' She said.

Ares stepped out onto the balcony. He saw Athena standing there, still as a statue and he observed her for a moment. Athena turned around, her face steely and her dark eyes ablaze. Ares stood with his air of arrogance, looking her up and down.

'Do you want to come inside now?'

'Don't you dare speak to me like a child,' Athena folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed.

'Then don't act like one,' Ares approached her with his hands in his pockets. He stood only a few inches from her and looked down at her, like she really was a child.

'Can we just talk to each other? Like two adults, please?' he said and Athena examined him closely.

She sent her hand flying across his face with a slap.

Ares expression was masked by the loose locks of hair that had just found their way to his face. He rolled his tongue into his cheek, not saying a word.

Athena, still furious and barely satiated, wanted to do it again. In fact she wanted to punch him this time. Or kick him or cut him open or cut _someone_ open. But she stood fast, her fists clenched.

'You don't understand do you? We barely have our identities anymore. Our identities as individual gods are lost. And all for _duty_. Our duty to the kingdom. I don't understand why anyone in their right mind would do this to two very capable gods, and I don't want to hear what you have to say, I want you to just stay away from me.'

Ares had been looking at her now, and he cocked his head slightly when she finished.

'Fine,' he said, striding back to the doors. Athena was sure he would leave her alone now but instead he drew the damask curtains that masked the balcony together, and shut the doors.

'We'll do this your way.' He said. Now it was only Ares and Athena isolated on this balcony. Athena wasn't sure what he was about do to. She backed away from him as he advanced.

'You want to act like a child. _You_ want to play the brat this time, then fine. I'll treat you like a child.' Athena saw the intent in his eyes and skirted the balcony railing. Ares calmly advanced, hastening his step.

Suddenly he clutched her arm and drew her into him. He raised his hand high into the air – Athena prepared to strike back – and landed a spank right on Athena's backside.

Athena flinched and jumped away. She stared at him in utter disbelief.

'Are you stupid?' Athena growled, but Ares merely shrugged his shoulders.

'You're being very naughty Athena. Come here.' He gestured for her to come to him with his hand and Athena scoffed.

'You're an absolute idiot, do not come near me.' Athena said backing away. Ares cornered her and spanked her again. She protested and attempted to push him away but there was only so much room on the balcony for her to escape to.

'Stop it Ares!' she pushed on his chest but Ares merely grabbed her hand and continued administering torrents of spanks onto her backside.

No doubt, it stung. And the more furious Athena became, the more delighted Ares was, even chuckling when she shielded her bum.

Athena managed to escape him again, but for the last time. Ares grabbed her around the waist mindful not to squeeze on her already battered ribs. Athena, also mindful of her ribs, tried her best to release herself from his grasp without inflicting extra injury on herself.

'Ares this is not funny, let go!'

'If you're going to behave,' _spank_, 'like a naughty little child,' _spank_, 'then I'm going to discipline you,' _spank_, 'accordingly.' _Spank spank, _'So you're going to listen to me,' _spank_, 'and what I have to say,' _spank_, 'or suffer,' _spank_, 'the consequences,' _spank_, 'severely.' _Spank spank spank_

'Will you behave for me?' Ares said gently and breathlessly. Inflicting such pain on someone was hard work in itself.

'You make me sick,' Athena snarled from his side, 'and I swear, when I'm through with you –'

'I said,' _spank spank_, 'will you behave for me?' He said; his voice low. Slowly, when he could feel Athena's breathing slow down, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He pressed his face against Athena's hot neck. She was still furious, but at least she was tame.

'Are you going behave for me, Athena?' Ares said, planting gentle kisses on her neck. He would be cautious now, though she was slightly calmed down, she could still disembowel him at any second.

'Stop saying that.' Athena grunted into his shoulder. Ares chuckled and slowly brushed his face against her cheek, kissing her jaw, and then her cheek bone. Athena grabbed onto his military jacket and pulled him away. She hung onto his coat, her fists clenched hard into tight balls. Her expression was a mix of anger and frustration, pain and hurt.

'Why is he doing this? Am I incompetent? Why would he punish me like this?' Athena fell into a daze, thinking about all the reasons. Ares couldn't help but grin.

'It's just me, you know,' he watched her for moment, all the humour escaped from his face 'there's a war coming Athena.'

'What?' Athena looked up at him in disbelief, 'A war? There hasn't been a Civic Council meeting, or a Grand Olympian meeting, why have I not been informed?' Athena released him.

'It's not confirmed. But it is coming. If I can feel it Zeus can too, it's the only reason I can think of as to why he would do this.'

'What makes you think–'

'Don't be so ignorant Athena. The _chimera_ attacks. Think about it, four chimera attacks –'

'Four?' Athena cut in, 'there have been only three. I slayed the third just tonight.'

'_Four_,' Ares corrected her, 'why do you think Zeus was so late for his own banquet, he couldn't get a hold of you, and besides he wanted to see the scene of the attacks himself.'

'Wait. Who is informing you of all this.'

'Hera.'

'Of course. Mummy's boy.'

'The point is these attacks are being orchestrated and whoever is pulling them is becoming more courageous. The first two attacks were on earth, the next attack was here on Olympus, even closer to the gods, and latest attack was on Crete. Let's just pretend this was all just the unfortunate fact that the beast cages in the underworld hadn't been maintained to keep their captives, how could anyone explain the attack on Crete?'

'On Crete,' Athena thought for a moment, until it finally dawned on her, 'the closest portal to the underworld is in Athens, so if a chimera escaped that's surely where it would land.'

'And if it hadn't landed there, it would have had to swim miles to Crete which chimera are infamous for _not_ doing so the only way it could've have landed on Crete is if it was spawned there.'

Athena was stunned. She had not thought of this before. And in fact she would have thought of this sooner if someone had just decided to inform her about the pattern of the attacks.

'And the Cyclopes,' Athena suddenly clicked, 'someone must have planted that too.'

'Perhaps.' Ares said after a while.

'But then who could be doing this?'

'Who else? Who else is most informed about the underworld?'

'But Hades wouldn't, would he? And even if it were him he could be just causing a little trouble, he's always enjoyed playing tricks on the Olympians.'

'I highly doubt that,' Ares looked away, 'he's always held a grudge against Zeus and Poseidon. And you know how paranoid Zeus is about anyone trying to overthrow him so of course he would cry 'war' before enough evidence was collected. But I can feel it. Just below the surface. Something is coming and we need to be prepared.'

'So all Zeus could think of was a _Psychí Syndetikó_. This isn't how we were destined to be Ares. It's wrong. It's _all wrong_.' Athena turned away from his and put her hands on the railing of the balcony. She stood there for a while before hearing the balcony doors open and then close behind her. Athena sighed.

The evening ended off with a bang. Gods and goddesses stumbled out of the banqueting hall, back into the main hall for a bit of flagrant dancing – which proved to be far more difficult with a belly full of wine and food – and then headed off to their transport back home. The glorious and elegant processions that first appeared turned into fumbling exists with lots of laughter and raucous music.

'Ares,' Hera called to Ares who had been standing out on the balcony. Athena was no longer there, but he took a moment to take in the nights events. Whether Athena liked it or not, whether she accepted it or not, they were bound together, their fates were intertwined. She was the sun and he was the horizon. No matter how high she may rise or fall, or how far she may stray, she would always return to him. Ares stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped off the balcony. He smiled bitterly to himself.

And vice versa.

'Ares come here.' Hera called out to him impatiently. She was directing the servants to clean up, Zeus had already retired to his rooms.

'Don't you think I'm too old for clean-up duty?' Ares grinned as he approached his mother and she rolled her eyes.

'Come here,' she said and he stood close to her, watching the servants at work, 'tell me. How is Athena?' Ares looked at her curiously, he furrowed his brows.

'Why do you ask?'

'I'm just curious.'

'Of course. Are you concerned about her?' Ares almost laughed and Hera looked unimpressed.

'Not at all, I just want to know that she is prepared to serve her kingdom without any defiance is all.'

'She is defiant now, but in time she will learn to accept things the way they are,' Ares looked around, 'have you seen her?'

'Yes, she returned the dress and then left a just a while ago.' Hera said, and Ares nodded. He kissed his mother on the cheek and bid her adieu before leaving the room. He was exhausted. Running his hand through his thick hair he imagined entering his palace, marching off to his private quarters and taking a long, boiling bath.

A few minutes ago, Athena was still present at the palace. Having returned Hera's dress she quickly made her way to the exit.

There stood her steed, black and still in the moonlight. As she approached the obsidian beast snorted into life, shaking its head about.

'There, there,' Athena said, running her hand over its cold neck and back. She adjusted the reins and saddle, buckling here and tightening there.

Athena noticed the rest of the gods slowly starting to clamber out of the palace, drunk and full of laughter and food. What had been glamorous and elegant processions at the start of the evening would now become drunken messes of an exit. What Athena had not noticed was figure lurking in the darkness.

'Congratulations.' Aphrodite slowly approached her, her hands modestly folded before her waist. Athena jumped at the sight of her. Aphrodite merely stood and stared at her with those vacant black eyes. Athena grunted.

'I'm not sure what there is to be congratulated for.' She said, tightening the saddle, 'this is my duty to the kingdom, not a blessing.'

'You will be more powerful than ever.' Aphrodite said. Her eyes stared off into the distance. Athena inspected her for a moment, and then turned away. She shrugged off Aphrodite's comment and mounted her horse.

'So much has changed so fast,' Aphrodite clutched her chest, 'both you and I will have to accept it.' Athena raised her brow at Aphrodite.

'What do you have to accept?'

'That my lover's attention has to be divided between us,' Aphrodite looked up at Athena bewilderedly, 'and that in his binding to you, I am bound to you as well. That is _my_ duty.'

Athena stared at Aphrodite for a while. She suddenly felt an overwhelming fury come over her. Her lips twitched.

'Your _lover_ owes me none of his attention,' her voice low and steady, 'I didn't ask for the Psychí Syndetikó and even if I did, I would _especially_ ask not to be soul bound to him. Tell your lover to stay far away from my palace. We'd merely distract and get in the way of each other's business.' Athena nudged her steed and slowly made her way past Aphrodite, watching her as she went. She stopped abruptly.

'And this may not be my place, nor do I have enough experience to make such a judgement, but you are married to Hephaestus, correct? Thus your duties should be to him first, not to some flagrant affair.'

Athena galloped off into the night, leaving only the dust from her steed's hooves behind her. Aphrodite, with tears welling in her eyes, clutched her hair, tugging at it, barely able to control herself.

One of her graces appeared. She timidly approached her mistress at first, but seeing her in such distress made her hurry up to her. She held her mistress, trying to comfort her.

'Aphrodite, my mistress,' she said, before being flung into the darkness. Aphrodite breathed hard, having exerted herself to push the woman from her. The Grace cowered on the ground, watching Aphrodite go through a mix of hysterically emotions. She cried profusely between rattling gasps and savage grunts, tugging at her hair, kicking at the ground and crying out. She turned to the Grace and grabbed her by the collar, bringing the woman up to her level.

'Take me to the portal at Athens.' She growled.

Hades sorted and sifted through a few spirits, allowing some entrance into the world beyond the underworld, and sending a few off to judgement by Tartarus. Lost souls, the very new ones, were usually oblivious to the fact that they were dead. The panic of being in place totally foreign to what they knew and remembered meant mass hysteria all around. These souls were usually the ones who experienced deaths so sudden, that the shift from the material body to the immaterial body disorientates them. Perhaps one of Hades' greatest pet peeves was the souls' lack of recognition for who he was. As he pushed his way through the bewildered and desperate souls, they clung to him and grabbed at him desperate for answers to their echoing questions.

'Quiet,' he yelled, pushing the souls around, sending them bumping and passing into each other. Souls developed in the underworld in three stages. _Péplo_ stage – or the veil stage – is the stage these souls were currently in. It was the stage in which all souls first arrive in the underworld. This is the most immaterial and ephemeral stage of a soul's existence and souls are at their weakest and most vulnerable here.

_Potítri_ stage – or the glass stage – is the stage following the _Péplo _stage_. _Souls, at this point, carry more substance and will usually hang between the material and the immaterial world. These are the spirits humans can sense but cannot see. Humans with concentrated spiritual energy – or psychics – may be able to make contacts with souls in the _Potíyri_ stage.

The final stage is the _Xýlo_ stage – or wood stage. This is the final metamorphosis of the soul in which the soul is viable for resurrection. Only a few souls are ever resurrected as the ritual is one only known by the gods, and any other ritual performed by a human is invalid and could end up damaging the soul. In this stage, souls who are able to visit the material world can be seen, but not touched.

The rate at which a soul reaches these stages is dependent on that soul's death and how intact the soul still is. The souls that were pestering Hades would soon reach the _Potítri_ and then the _Xýlo _stage as their souls were not tainted with corruption, blood and murder.

Styx bubbled some nonsense to Hades about being gentle with the souls and Hades scoffed, shoving a soul from his black suit.

'Well maybe if Thanatos did his job correctly, I wouldn't have to tell this souls that their all dead. That is his job!'

Hades pushed through his last soul before standing before the bumbling group.

'_Silence_!' he called out, and the group mumbled into silence, 'I am Hades, the King of the Underworld, and you are all dead,' the souls howled and whimpered, 'you have left the material world, and you will never return as the humans you were. You must accept this, and your transgressions in that life, to move on to the world beyond this. Do you accept?'

Hades suddenly heard echoing howls of fear behind him. He turned around and saw another small group of distressed souls hurtling towards him. They rushed behind him, and all the souls whimpered and howled.

'Be quiet!' Hades bellowed. He narrowed his eyes.

From the darkness emerged Aphrodite. Not as the beautiful and seductive temptress, clad in all white as before, but as something else. Something with death and hunger in its black eyes. Her hair was dishevelled and a mess about her ashen face. She looked up at Hades, desperately, whatever she had caked on her face to enhance her glow, melting off with the torrents of tears cascading down her cheeks. She slowly walked up to Hades, stumbling as she went.

'It has to happen now Hades,' she said between sobs, 'it has to happen _now_.'

'Aphrodite,' Hades watched her clutch onto the lapels of his suit.

'Styx and I… I need to…' she whimpered.

'What happened, Aphrodite?' Hades said grabbing her wrists.

'Ares and Athena. They are bound together, under _Psychí Syndetikó_. Zeus held a banquet to announce it tonight. No matter what they say, it is done. It's all done.' Aphrodite sobbed. Hades expression darkened. He felt a sudden amusement and excitement in the pit of his stomach.

So Zeus caught on.

Hades grinned, pulling Aphrodite into a warm embrace.

'Oh my dear Aphrodite,' Hades stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, 'there, there,' he pulled away, but kept her close enough to look into her eyes, 'you want to perform a _Psychí Syndetikó _of your own, don't you?' his voice was deep and soothing. He looked over at the pool the river Styx had formed within his domain. The pool was still, silent – listening. Aphrodite rested her head onto his chest

'I fear for my life Hades. Athena is so envious of my love with Ares, I'm sure she would do anything to make him hers. She just doesn't understand that he is a man of choice, and I am his choice. She is too strong for me to fend off on my own.' Aphrodite pulled away from Hades and stumbled over to the black pool.

'Great River Styx,' she lowered her head, 'I beg of you. Give me your strength. Baptise me in your powerful waters. Make me apart of you.'

The pool hissed and bubbled, and then settled.

'She says you weren't destined for greatness,' Hades said, 'especially not her greatness.' Aphrodite stared at the pool.

'Please my lady, I haven't much to offer, but I will offer up anything that you ask of me that I am able to deliver, in your eyes.'

Hisses and bubbles emitted from the waters again.

'Anything?' Hades said.

'Anything,' Aphrodite answered.

'Your youth?'

'Yes.'

'Your beauty?' Aphrodite hesitated.

'Yes.'

'Your sanity?'

The room was filled with a deafening silence. Aphrodite watched the pool with tears welling in her eyes.

'Anything, Lady Styx.' She pleaded. Hades spent some time watching the pool. It's calm waters rippled.

'Come.' Hades said, leading Aphrodite out of the room.

'This is the last time you let anyone waltz into the underworld, do you understand me?' Hades said, pointing at Cerberus sternly as he exited the gates of the underworld. Cerberus whimpered, lowering his heads.

Hades and Aphrodite arrived at the banks of the river Styx. Her black waters were vast, inescapable and still. Aphrodite looked over them.

'Aphrodite, I warn you one last time. If your heart is not pure with intention, it will become corrupt, and your soul destroyed once you leave those waters. There will be no turning back.'

'I do this to protect myself. And to protect Ares.' Athena said, looking at Hades with large eyes. Hades watched her for a while and then nodded. With ease Hades stepped into the cold waters of the River Styx. The water rippled about his knees, welcoming him as he walked through, like nothing was even there. Hades signalled for Aphrodite to enter.

Aphrodite timidly entered the river, feeling the ice cold water lick about her ankles. She slowly started to wade deeper in until she was level with Hades, standing beside him. Hades turned to her.

'You must let her fill your body with her waters. She must cleanse you, prepare you for the rebirth.'

'Hades,' Aphrodite said softly, and Hades watched her curiously, 'will it hurt?'

'No,' Hades grabbed her by the throat, 'death usually doesn't.'

Hades plunged Aphrodite into the cold, dark water.


End file.
